


Heaven

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Read at Own Risk, Suicide, fluff????, ish, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: They loved eachother. They always wanted to be with eachother. It was when Chan couldn’t take it anymore, that he left, and  they were parted. They weren’t separated for long, because Woojin loved Chan, and Chan loved Woojin.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR WRITING THIS. BTW this was written probably a few weeks before this will be posted. So like your reading the past??? idk i’m being weird again.  
> i know i said i’ll start posting again towards the end of the months but like i can’t wait that long.
> 
> I’ll start posting Loving Woochan on the 16th and every Friday. 
> 
> I’ll also do my best to keep a schedule of a Oneshot maybe once or twice a week. Mondays and maybe Wednesday’s?
> 
> ENJOY!

Woojin woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. It was 5AM. Still way to early to get up. He decided that it probably wasn’t important, and that he needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. He put sender on mute, and continued to sleep. 

•

He woke up again to the sound of his phone buzzing again. He could have sworn he set it on mute. It was now 7AM. Woojin was still tired, but realized  that what every this was, it must have been important.

He looked at his phone to see 20 texts from Chan.

**Chan**

WOOJIN WAKE UP PLEASE

PLEASE BABY WAKE UP

I NEED YOU

I DONT THINK I CAN DO IT ANYMORE

I’VE FOUGHT FOR TOO LONG

WOOJIN PLEASE ANSWER THE PHONE

I’M BEGGING YOU

IT HURTS TOO MUCH

I NEED YOU

~~~~~~~

The texts continue with the same pattern. The receiver doesn’t know how  to react. He doesn’t know what’s going on. He then sees texts from Changbin. The one who woke him up recently. 

**Changbin**

DUDE WOOJIN GET YOUR ASS UP

CHAN

I THINK HE SNAPPED

HES CRYING

HE LOCKED HIM SELF IN THE BATHROOM

HE KEEPS SAYING THE WORDS ‘i can’t do it anymore’

PLEASE COME NOW

WE NEED YOU

~~~~~~~

He quickly grabbed his coat, and ran to Chan’s apartment.

When he got there, he saw police cars outside. 

He pushed through all of them, not caring about what they said. When they tried to hold him back, he just yelled “Where’s my boyfriend?!”. The officers didn’t to be the ones to break the news to him. They simply let him through. He didn’t question it. He just wanted to see Chan. 

When he got inside, he saw Changbin on the couch. His head in his hands and Felix sitting beside him. Hugging Changbin with his face buried into the older’s shoulder.

Woojin opened his mouth to speak. As he was doing so, Changbin stopped him pointed his finger to the direction of the bathroom. 

He was terrified of what he might see.  His knees were weak and wobbly. Sweat was dripping down his face. He was shaking. He didn’t want to look. 

When he turned to look into the bathroom, he was faced with his worse nightmare. 

There he was. Chan. He was lying there of the floor motionless. His expression was blank. His skin noticeably pale, and his lips blue. There was blood pooled around him. His arms were cut from the wrist to the crease where his elbow bends.

He fell to the floor and cried. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t. The sound of his screams wouldn’t come out. The only thing that could be heard were Woojin’s loud sobs echoing through the room. The officers couldn’t bare to witness his outburst. They left, and gave him some space to sit there next to his now deceased boyfriend.

•

The 2 had loved eachother since the day they met, all those years ago. 

There were just high schoolers, madly in love. Hormones were rushing through their bodies. They both had many relationships in the past, but nothing like the one between eachother. They were inseparable, and grossly in love. Their friends would call it disgusting, but secretly say it’s cute. They were the perfect couple loved by everyone. They even won cutest couple all their years of high school. Nothing could stop them. Nothing could tear them apart. Nothing, until today. 

•

He just lied there for what felt like hours. Staying at his boyfriends side until a police officer told him it was time to leave. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to believe he was dead. He screamed and cried as they took him away. Felix cried into Changbin’s shoulder once again. He couldn’t bare to look. It was all too much. 

Woojin chased after them when they put Chan on the backboard. The police held him back, and this time they didn’t let him go. They needed Chan’s body alone. Why? Woojin doesn’t know. 

He watched as the ambulance pulled away. His boyfriend’s body now leaving him, moving farther and farther away.

•

He was just about to leave when the main detective walked up to him. 

“Are you the boyfriend of the deceased?” 

Woojin just nodded. He knew that if he spoke he would just cry all over again. 

“Well. Here is a letter. It’s addressed to you, Mr. Kim Woojin.”

He handed Woojin the letter and said goodbye. Woojin simply nodded back. 

•

He made it back to his apartment still holding the letter. He wanted to throw it away, but he couldn’t do it. 

He set it down on the table, and prepared himself for what’s to come. He slowly opened it, being careful not to ruin the last thing his boyfriend would ever give him. He finally pulls it out of the envelope, and reads it.  

“ _Hey babe._

_I’m so sorry. I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m sorry. Please don’t blame yourself. I know you were probably asleep when i was texting you, but it’s fine. I don’t blame you. I just wanted to sleep too you know. I’ll miss you, and i’ll always love you._

_Do you still remember the first day we met? Don’t worry if you don’t, i’ll remind you._

_It was winter, and it was snowing. January 8 was the day. I had just woken up from the best sleep i had gotten in weeks. You on the other hand had the worst sleep of your life. You went to bed late, and woke up late. I was in class when you came barging in the door muttering out apologies. From that moment when i first saw you, i fell in love. You were so pretty that day. Your hair was blonde and a mess. However, it was cute. You looked so panicked and worried because you were late. I laughed a little when i saw how scared you were. Then your eyes turned to me, and i saw your cheeks and ears turn red. It was like someone smashed a tomato on your face. Haha. You looked so adorable that day. My heart did a flip. When you sat next to me after that, i took advantage of the opportunity. I decided to talk to you. You were so flustered i couldn’t help but giggle at how cute you were. You blushed even more when i laughed. I’m going to miss those days. I’m sorry i won’t be around to experience more spectacular days with you. The thoughts in my head became too much. I couldn’t fight them anymore. Please. Don’t blame yourself. Don’t blame anyone. It’s not your’s or anyone’s else’s fault. I’m sorry. I wish i could still be there. Woojin. I’m sorry i could never tell you this in person, but I love you. And i always will. That’s the only thing i regret. Never saying i loved you. So i’m going to say it again. I love you with all my heart Kim Woojin. Please keep me in your heart, because that’s where i will live forever now. I love you, and i will miss you. I guess this is good bye now. Promise me you will visit my grave. It will get lonely with out someone visiting. Haha. Goodbye My Love. Goodbye, Kim Woojin.”_

•

Woojin couldn’t stop the river of tears steaming down his face. He regrets not spending more time with Chan. He hates not being there for him. Chan told him not to feel bad, but he feels horrible. He could have done something, but chose to sleep instead. What kind of selfish bastard was he. 

Woojin looked up towards his ceiling, but he wasn’t looking at the ceiling. He was looking at Chan. He knew somewhere up there, Chan is looking down, smiling at him, and watching over him. Rather than cry more, Woojin smiles back. He knows he can’t see Chan, but he knows Chan can see him. 

He smiles brighter now and raises his hand reaching out for Chan. 

“I love you too. Baby. I love you too Christopher Bang. Don’t you ever forget that. I’ll see you soon.”

With that Woojin walks to the bathroom with a smile of his face and tears pouring out of his eyes. He grabs the nearest bottle of pain killers, and grabs a cup to fill with water. He stares down at the cup for a second, but then he then smiles again. He was going to see Chan again. He lifted up the bottle and poured the pills in his mouth, then he drank the water. 

He looked back up at Chan and said “I’m coming.”

Suddenly the world went black. He didn’t feel his body hit the floor. He just felt really tired. He didn’t fight it, he knew what was happening, and he smiled at it.

He woke up again after a few minutes. At first he was confused. He didn’t know where he was. The place looked huge and white. Giant pillars held up the ceiling that was high above them. He looks around, when suddenly he sees a familiar face. He begins to cry, but the other begins to smile. 

“Your here? Why? You should have just stayed back there, not following me and coming here. Your supposed to live happily down there.”

”How the hell can i live happy with out you in my life? I’m here because i want to be with you, and because... I love you. I love you with all my heart Christopher Bang. I want you to know this forever. I will never leave you, even if you try to leave me. I will be here forever to be by your side.”

Chan grinned at the boy’s confession of love. “I love you too Kim Woojin.”

They both grinned widely and pulled eachother in for a kiss.

”Be with mine forever?”

”Do i have a choice?”

They both just laughed and kissed again.

”I love you.”

”I love you too”

 

•

 

_**Epilogue** _

Woojin didn’t write a letter like Chan had done. He didn’t want to, or had time to. He just wanted to see Chan. His friends understood. He may not have told them, but when they heard the news about Woojin’s suicide, they knew it was to be with Chan. 

There wasn’t a dry eye at their funeral, but there also wasn’t a frown. The others knew that Chan and Woojin are happy now. They know they in a better place now. A place without worry or any problems. A place where they could be free.

Rather than be upset that they were gone, their friends cheered for their happiness. 

After the funeral was a party. Everyone was happy for the couple. They wanted them to find happiness. It was upsetting what had happened, but they were celebrated anyway. They knew it was what the 2 would have wanted. The couple would never have wanted them to cry over their deaths, so they danced.  

The attendees played all of the couple’s favorite songs. While they all danced, little did they know that Chan and Woojin were up in the sky, looking down and smiling, dancing along to the music, and cheering on for their friends as they rapped and b-boyed.

They may not have been able to live out the happiest lives on Earth. They may not have had the best lives on Earth either. But neither of them cared, because, now they could spend the rest of eternity together.

Together, in a place of no worries, a place of love, laughter, eternal happiness, and color. A place loved by all. A place... called “Heaven”. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS ANGST. IDKY BUT LIKE I WAS JUST WRITING A LOT OF ANGST. BTW i’m gonna post another angsty fic soon. It may or may not be worse than this. Whoops. Hehe enjoy.  
> (Written on March 1, 2018)  
> I’m writing the days they were written because i wasn’t updating recently. I’m only doing this for the fics i wrote during my hiatus. The rest won’t have this dates thing. SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
